gETTING OUT!
by Mystical Slayer
Summary: Learning the truth may be easier the putting up with a fake Prince, Venus. the outer? more scouts on the way. maybe it time to change. centered around nobody. pairing unknown for now. mutiple crossover with what unbknown for now.


Getting out.

1 Mina an Darien are FAkes !

( _I Chang my-self I Change the world.Gloria Anzaldua_)

"We need a better leader." Lita said sneering at Serena .

"One who's on time." Amy commented bitterly.

"You ungrateful swines. I've put my life on hold to protecting the planet. How do you repay me .kicking me out. " Serena voice colder then the Antaric in a blizzard. Sending chills down Amy'a as well as Lita's.

"But your never on time. " Raye back up Jupiter an Mercury.

"Ms. Haruna always give detention . If she doesn't have date the day before." she answers then,"well at least I don't chase boys like Mina. Or say the he looks like old boyfriend. .as Lita does. Just to point out . I was late because my mother made me do homework. Luna can vouch for me." catching her breath, would've been here sooner but I found Darien an Mina making out in the park on my way to the temple."

"WHAt ? " Ray was totally taken by surprise. "you saw them in the park frenching ."

"correct. I stayed to hear both have been seeing eachother . I might be ten to fifteen minutes late. Several months of meeting an study session ago. Those two always show three hours late. "

Amy suddenly remembers,"I'mSorry . Apologizing the her Princess Serena." Raye I to recall them coming after the study session was over. "

"Darien right behind Mina. " Lita tell,"he seem to have lipstick in his shirt collar. " nodding agreement with Amy.

"one year ago. They seem to stopped showing up to help with the Youma. "Luna suddeny speaks. "Lita the Princess was always late but never missing meetings or session with Amy.

The Prince an Captian of Serena's Guard seem to have a fling. Darien started sleeping around with multiple women . Mina his latest whore."

"you sure Luna. " Raye asked the Lunar Advisor.

"Heard it from ANDREW . He followed Darien around for month. Mina NEXT .both decide to toss caution to the wind. Last Night I was at Mina an The Prince had sex several timeS no protection. Good chance she may be pregant." Luna finishes her statement.

Knocking is heard at door.

"come in ." called for the vistor to open the door.

"Sorry to intrude." a femine voice.

"Mystic good you could make it."

"Luna is it really mystic." Serena shout excited.

"Yes Princess. I AM."

"where were you ?"

"London . I regained my memories. ONLY aFTER vENUS SHOW UP.Before you "

London ! Mina's from there. "England ." Raye wondered.

"I was to be FIGHT With when you took on Beryl Not Venus."

"WHAt do you mean." Serena.

"As Mystical Scout. NAtural being older should've been picked. Mina still a child of 10 . I was fifthteen two days shy of my next birth . He pick a spoid brat given everything she wanted."

Lita stunned. Amy couldn't believe it. Raye understoon right away. Serena was sad but didn't cry. Luna looks are Princess.Not wailing finally growing .

"You haven't heard for starters Artimes instructed Mina to tell her parnets the truth about being Venus. While the rest have kept quiet ." wise choice

"the lazy bastard advisor."Luna hissed,"He didn't. Did he.?

" Artimes sure did. Let me continue. Naturally her parents got mad. Then instantly after a few youmas.Mr. Mrs. Aino buy her the role as a model an movie star for Sailor Venus knowing that she was their daughter." mystic groaned then went on.

Raye could picture it.

" she is handed it all on a gold platter. Venus has it all then takes the fake Prince. Here the best part. In the moon palace an in Silver Milluenim Venus didn't exist queen Serenity never let Venus in her daughter guards. Princess Beth was the right The prince engagement was called off.

Lita Fumes "All this time to put up with phony all along

Nodding her continues" Darien was on Venus banging their Mina s. Pluto found out/ told the queen . His plans for Serena was ruined. Venus caught Saturns Glavie the following day. "

Serena giggles"that sucks." grinning on joy Venus was always a flirt.

"as for the past Pluto learned there was no royal family in silver milluemin at all .just a scheme to marry Serenity." " I gather my thought as get ready to leave.

The remaining inner scoutsan Luna forming a plan. 1 tell their parents.2 inform theirs classmate teachers. 3 giving Andrew the the truth on his best sleeping with Mina. 4. reminding the outers. 5Come up with a plan afer 1-4 is complete.

"What's your real Name. "Serena asked as Mystic leave

it's Kristine. I contact you later. There are some loose ends that need to be tied."

Ladies an Gentlemen to be continued


End file.
